Don't You Worry Child
by SuPaTwEaK
Summary: A childhood promise long forgotten. . . Precious, faded memories lost in time. . . What if Jirall had promised to marry someone long before Calista? No longer children; each unknown and unrecognizable to the other. Can fate reunite two lost souls? JirallxOC Inspired by the song 'Don't You Worry Child' by Swedish House Mafia.


**A/N: Ah Jirall. We all hated him throughout most of the game but when he dies we can't help but love him and realize he was just a very lonely man. So here I am writing a Jirall story inspired by the song 'Don't You Worry Child' by Swedish House Mafia. It'll slightly follow the beginning part of the game with some twists here and there before branching out and leaving us with a slight AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Last Story. It would be so cool if I did though ( ._.)**

* * *

_**~Prologue~**_

"Child, just what do you think you are doing?" an elderly Gurak woman questioned.

"I plan on making a short trip to 'The Empire', specifically Lazulis," the young woman replied.

"Lazulis? For what reason would you want to travel to Lazulis. Those lands bring about nothing but destruction. There is a reason why your parents were always weary of Lazulis."

"I am very well aware of that," she sighed. "It's just that, something feels weird. That land . . . something about it . . . gives me this unnerving feeling. I wish to find my godfather, perhaps he knows."

"And just how do you know to find your godfather in Lazulis?" the Gurak woman raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"He told me right before he left these lands that he would be heading there. You have nothing to worry about Nana. It's not like I haven't left before."

"Oh Vivian, it's not you that I'm worried about. I'm worried about what you might encounter at 'The Empire'. Our lands and theirs are two completely different civilizations. 'The Empire' is a war-stricken land, led by nothing but foolish and greedy men only out for their own selfish ambitions. As I can remember, there was a time in which my people, the Gurak, and the humans of that empire lived together as one. Then the war broke out and we were forcibly kicked out. It was either leave or die. Many just wandered the lands in search of a new home- their fates I do not know of. Others on the other hand found this land. Your family's empire, _your_ empire- the Darius Empire. To us, this place was a lost heaven of sorts- a place where Gurak and human still lived as one, a place that was not stricken by war, a place where we were accepted. Your grandfather, Lord Toru Darius, may his soul rest in peace, welcomed us with open arms. Never had we been shown such kindness. . . Kindness that will never be felt in 'The Empire'. The mere sight of us there and we're being hunted down."

"If I were to ask people about the Darius Empire, they would have no idea what I'm talking about, right?"

"Right," Nana nodded. "If you were to take a look at one of their maps, this empire is completely omitted."

"Interesting," Vivian rubbed her chin.

"You're still going aren't you?"

"Yes."

Nana sighed with a soft laugh, "You have got to be the most unorthodox ruler out there, just leaving your empire while you go and travel to another."

"Nana please, you have served my family for three generations. Surely you know how to hold down the fort while I'm gone."

"Don't I always?" she grinned.

"Exactly," Vivian nodded with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare."

Nana chuckled as Vivian went about gathering her needed items, "Oh how these Darius children never cease to amaze me."

Later that night, Nana gazed out at the sea from atop the balcony as a lone ship disappeared into the night.

"Nana? Is everything alright?" one of Vivian's top ranking generals, who also happened to be Gurak, questioned as he noticed Nana gazing out.

"Ah, Valeidos. Everything is alright, it's just Vivian; she's gone to Lazulis."

"Lazulis? For what reason?"

"To find her godfather."

"The Lady's godfather? I have heard that this man is quite the fighter but I have never caught his name."

"He is quite the man indeed- a well renowned general in fact. He is a man by the name of Asthar. General Asthar. . ."

* * *

**A/N: So there was the prologue. I'm sure there are many questions and hopefully they are all answered with the upcoming chapters. So for now, let me know what you think :D**


End file.
